Because of You
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: First song fict. With how Kagome feels about her father.


Hey everyone. I was bored today so I came up with this quick one-shot. It has to do with the song 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha or the song.

Just to let you know. There are flashbacks, they're really all memories do if you see '_this' _it means memory and if you see '_this'_ it's the song. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A girl with long raven hair sits in her apartment. She looks about nineteen and her dark chocolate eyes starts to glaze over as a song comes on her radio. Tears start to fall as the song starts and the memories resurfaces.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not broke_

_The way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_A small girl around the seven with long raven hair and dark chocolate eyes that dance with happiness as she approach a tall man by the kitchen talking on the phone. She ran up to him showing her pitcher to him. He just took it with out a glance at it and threw it in the trash. He didn't seem to care as if what the child did wasn't as important as whatever his phone call was about. _

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_The girl seem to be around eleven as she started to get distracted with other thing other then her school work and chores. Her came home yelling at her again and makes sure that she does everything that is suppose too get done. Or he would take everything away from her._

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because a moment weakness in your eyes_

_I forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

_My heart can't even possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_The girl is about sixteen now and she has been having a lot on really bad headaches. Where they are so bad that a thought of moving her head could make it pound harder which always brought tears to her eyes. She tried to tell her father but all he said was that he had worst problems and would start telling her his. Ignoring all her problems as if they never really existent. She started to hide all the pain she felt, learning that no one really cared about her. she always hide it behind a smile or a laugh so people and her father would think that she is as happy as her broken life was thought to be._

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the side walk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_The girl looks to be around twelve and she is being told about how bad people are and not to be trusted. Most people lie about everything, including the man telling her this (though she didn't know it at the time). She tried to trust people, just to have it thrown back into her face. _

_I watch you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same old thing_

_The girl is about eighteen and is sitting with her mom. Trying (and failing) to explain to her mom about how she feels about her father. But all she receives for an answer is that her father never really got love when he was a child. But in her mind, she couldn't understand why that meant that all the love got to go to her father, not giving her any of it. She stayed up that night thinking of how bad she most be. That it was all her fault that she was unloved and that she was a bad daughter. She cried when she knew everyone was asleep and didn't stop until she passed out on her bed._

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the stay side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_It's the middle of the night and she about seventeen, sitting against the wall crying to her self as another day went by unnoticed. She quietly banged her head against the wall trying to forget everything. Everything that had to do with her past. All her memories wouldn't leave her alone and she didn't want to remember any of them. She bang her head harder until she got such a headache that she went into a deep sleep, half hoping to never wake again._

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

She remembers all the times she tried so hard to let someone in. Never truly trusting anyone in, for fear that they would hurt her. Usually she fought an internal battle just to tell some one a little about herself. She thinks back on her life and is ashamed at how empty it was. Hardly any friends, no one really caring about her. Hardly anyone does now.

Last of her tears fell as her phone rings. She picks it up to hear her boyfriend sweet voice. A small smile spreads across her face. Replacing the frown on her face as she laughs at something stupid he just told her. Now she realizes that she has at least one person who loves her and that's all the love she needs.

* * *

Here my one shot. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
